The life of Astoria and Draco
by Drastoria123
Summary: History redone new version The life of Astoria and draco the evolution of their relationship over the course of chapters and time Based on the couple Astoria / Draco Translated into English
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1:Description of Astoria's life_

I am Astoria Greengrass, I am part of the Greengrass pureblood family which is part of the registry of the twenty-eighth sacred family. It is one of the most influential families in the magical world. Unlike some, we have no problem with muggleborns and blood mates

I have a sister Daphne she has 2 months difference with me. She is blonde, she has long, thin hair, blue eyes of my mother, she is of average height, a little skinny and I am a brunette with thick hair and at the height of the shoulder, the green eyes of the Greengrass family, of medium-sized shit.

My father and my mother separated, barely three years ago, he remarried with Carina Zabini. A rich woman of pure blood, widowed more than seven times, who has received a great inheritance from her ex-husband, whose bodies were never found.

She has a son named Blaise, he has black skin, brown hair, hazel eyes, big and fun. He's a little older than me and Daphne

My mother is proud of her pureblood status and has benefited from her superiority status to minimize those who are inferior to her. She is icy and proud.

_**Tell me what you think improve, this is the first time I write**_  
_**COMMENTS ARE WELCOME**_

_**TELL ME IF THERE IS SOMETHING TO CHANGE!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The visit

_Chapter 2: __The visit_

-Astoria wake up and quickly!

I opened my eyes and made me blind by the rays of the morning sun. Today, the weather is warm with the blue sky, which is very rare in England.

\- Daphne calm no need to scream I'm waking up.

\- Yes, but hurry up, I'll remind you that we'll have guests in a few hours, get ready!

She left the room leaving Astoria in her thoughts not to forget, today we receive the Malfoys, a family of pure-blood rich and very influential in society.

Mrs. Malfoy is a very beautiful woman physically: long black hair with a few white strands, she is tall, but with light blue eyes. But she has a cold personality with inferior people or what hate her.

Mr. Malfoy is a man with long blond hair, gray eyes always icy, large. He is still with his snake cane. He is a haughty and proud man.

The Malfoy heir will be the first time I meet him but Blaize told me he was blond like every Malfoy, gray-eyed as his father, he's the size of Blaize. He is convinced of the superiority of the pureblood.

I got out of bed and went to lunch in the mansion's dining room. After eating an omelette and pumpkin juice made by our house elf Bonky who was my favorite. I went to wash, get dressed and put on my hair thanks to Cori.

It was seventeen, in thirty minutes they will arrive, I took a book and began to read it. My mother-in-law Carina put her hand on my shoulder which made me jump.

\- Come Astoria, they'll be here soon.

She put her hand on my back and made me advance to the fireplace where all my family was waiting.

After two minutes of waiting the green flames began to appear after he was gone the entire Malfoy family had appeared.

After greetings, my father and Mr. Malfoy went to his office, my mother took us to the living room. We sat on Narcissa's couch in front of Mother (Carina), me next to Mother in front of Draco and Blaize and Daphne at the end between the two couches.

\- Daphne, Astoria, Blaize and Draco, why do not you go to the gardens to play or to get acquainted.

\- Of course mother

Astoria got up first and then the others got up. They took the path to the park and settled under an oak tree. After discussing the four children they got along very well, they started talking about Hogwarts until a house elf came to get them for tea.

All entered the living room and returned to their places, Mrs. Malfoy asking the children questions while they were drinking tea. After finishing the tea, the conversations on Hogwarts had resumed until Ms. Malfoy warned them of their departure:

\- It was a pleasure to have tea and chat with you but we have to leave.

\- The pleasure is shared it's true, they are late I hope to see each other again.

After their departure, the dinner was served after Astoria left in her room and finished preparing her trunk for tomorrow she fell asleep a few minutes later.


	3. Chapter 3: Information and Question

_Chapter 3: Information and Questions_

_** I would like to know in which house would you like Astoria to be because I have doubts and I can not decide.**_

_** Reply me by the comments thank you!**_

_** And tell me what you think of the story and if I have tips to improve by comments. **_


End file.
